


Cita doble por accidente

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Holmes Brothers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John van a desayunar a un pequeño café de Londres. Sorprendentemente, se encuentran con Mycroft y el detective Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cita doble por accidente

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Sherlock pertenecen a Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat, la British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) y a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y son utilizados en esta historia sin fin de lucro.

—No tengo hambre —protestó Sherlock cuando John entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de él hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde había un pequeño café que prometía los mejores sándwiches del mundo en una pizarra pegada en la puerta de madera.

—Llevas _días_ sin comer.

—Porque _no_ tengo hambre.

John lo fulminó con la mirada.

— _Sherlock_ —advirtió.

El detective bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, callándose; su mano se sentía tibia entre los dedos de John. Sonrió.

Entraron al pequeño café y John buscó una mesa vacía con la mirada. Encontró una junto al balcón cerrado en el fondo de la habitación. Arrastró a Sherlock y movió la silla por él para “ayudarlo” a sentarse. ¿Fue su impresión o las mejillas de Sherlock se colorearon de rojo al dejarse caer sobre la silla tras acomodarse el abrigo?

—Pero qué romántico, doctor Watson —murmuró Sherlock, burlesco, sonriéndole. John se aclaró la garganta, apenado; para disimular el rojo de sus mejillas, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios…

—De hecho —dijo una voz pomposa a su lado.

Dios, _no_.

Se separaron, ambos con la misma expresión perpleja.

—¡Mycroft! —exclamó Sherlock, observando a su hermano, que estaba sentado en la mesa contigua, con una taza de té sin tocar humeando sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el elegante hombre no estaba solo—. ¿Lestrade? —el detective los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, obviamente avergonzado.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua. John se dejó caer en la silla frente a la de Sherlock, incómodo.

—¿Lo acabas de notar? —Preguntó Mycroft—. En verdad que el amor te ha nublado la vista.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

—¿Amor?

John le pateó la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Sherlock rechinó los dientes.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y luego tomó un largo sorbo de su taza de café.

—Entonces —repitió el procedimiento anterior y sumó ajustarse el cuello de la camisa, aunque no estaba ajustado, como siempre—, ¿cita doble?

Los Holmes lo fulminaron con la mirada.

— _Jamás_ —sisearon al mismo tiempo.

Greg se encogió de hombros, sintiendo cómo una espesa capa de sudor pegajoso comenzaba a extenderse por su frente, mejillas y cuello. Observó a John en busca de apoyo, pero el médico _militar_ se había ocultado detrás de un menú que la camarera acababa de dejar sobre su mesa. Al parecer, el hombre había aprendido bien sus lecciones sobre cómo tratar a un Holmes gracias a su larga relación con Sherlock.

Lestrade cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Mycroft tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada furiosa. Sherlock había estampado una sonrisa en sus labios.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya lo pillé —dijo.

Mycroft y Sherlock asintieron con la cabeza. Sherlock se estiró para mover la planta de adorno del rincón y colocarla entre ambas mesas. John se echó a reír detrás de su menú.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
